It has been known for quite some time that magnetic fields, such as those created by permanent magnets, can have a therapeutic effect on the human body. These therapeutic effects are caused by increased blood circulation in the area of the body under the influence of the magnetic field. Thus to be effective, the magnetic field must extend throughout the portion of the body being treated.
Magnetic pads, however, have had limited utility as therapeutic devices due to their rigidity and their resultant inability to deliver magnetic fields throughout the entire portion of the body being treated. In particular, magnetic pads have had limited flexibility due to their construction from rigid permanent magnets or due to the high percentage of magnetic material suspended within the pads which, while still allowing the pads to bend, has not allowed them to conform to the contours of the treatment area, especially where the treatment area consists of a small appendage such as a finger or a joint such as an elbow or shoulder.
Additionally, the effectiveness of known magnetic pads has been limited by the alternating orientation of the magnetic poles found on most magnetic pads. There has been much effort expended in creating magnetic pads having an alternating magnetic pole orientation of optimal design to supposedly induce electrical currents within the treatment area irrespective of the orientation of the blood vessels. As an example, magnetic pads have been developed with alternating magnetic poles arranged in spirals, checkerboard patterns, rings, radial sectors, etc.
While these alternating magnetic pole designs are more effective at inducing electrical currents within the treatment area, they have several drawbacks. First, magnetic field strength decreases much more rapidly per unit distance from a magnetic pad having alternating magnetic poles than one having single pole sides. Thus, the magnetic fields of the alternating magnetic pole pads fail to penetrate as deeply into the treatment area and are often only responsible for surface effects. To increase penetration depth, stronger magnets need to be used or additional percentages of magnetic material must be suspended within the pad, thereby further increasing the rigidity of the magnetic pad as discussed above.
In addition, alternating magnetic pole designs do not maximize the Lorentz forces experienced by the charged particles within the blood vessels. Under the influence of a directionally changing magnetic field, the charged particles within the treatment area will first be accelerated, but then slowed as they travel into the adjacent magnetic field because the Lorentz force experienced by the particles reverses. This stop and go action prevents optimal enhancement of blood flow through the vessels.
What is needed is a magnetic pad capable of conforming to the contours of the human body to enlarge the area under the influence of the magnetic field, as well as to enable magnetic pads to form-fit around small appendages and joints. In addition, such a magnetic pad should have single pole magnetic surfaces to improve field penetration and blood flow within the treatment area.